YOUNG DAYS OF TOMMRIDDLE
by olympus-always-okay
Summary: What we don't know about Voldemort is his childhood. As the title suggests, it's about the childhood of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 - BIRTH OF TOM

YOUNG DAYS OF TOM.

CHAPTER 1- FAMILY HISTORY & BIRTH

The Gaunts were the last known descendents of Salazar Slytherin. The last-known head of the Gaunt family was Marvolo Gaunt. They were pure-bloods and wanted to keep up the tradition. He had two children, Merope and Morfin Gaunt and lived in a valley called Little Hangleton. They owned a large house here and were rather unpopular as they behaved like snobs.

Around the area in which the Gaunts stayed, there lived a well-to-do Muggle family called the Riddles. They owned half of the valley of Little Hangleton. Thomas and Mary Riddle owned it and it would be passed down to their son, Tom Riddle Sr.

Young Merope Gaunt fell for Tom. She hid in the bushes of his house just to get glimpses of her sweetheart.

Marvolo found out about Merope's infatuation for Tom. He didn't like this idea. So he and Morfin confronted Tom when he was alone and hexed him. Soon Tom was covered in deadly hives. This was a violation of a law set by the Ministry of Magic so Marvolo and Morfin were sent to Azkaban for a short period. The Accidental (or in this case deliberate) Magic Reversal Squad was sent to Little Hangleton and Tom was relieved of his hives and his memory too was modified so that he remembered nothing related to Marvolo and hives.

Unfortunately for poor Merope Tom loved another. Merope got so sick and jealous, that when Tom's lover wasn't around, she gave him Amortententia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Tom fell unconditionally in love with Merope.

They ran away and held a marriage that was secret. No one was invited, nor was anyone invited.

Merope kept giving Tom Amortentia even after their marriage. They went to live in a little house in a rather remote area. Within three months of a happily wedded life, Merope started expecting a child. She thought that it was high time she stopped giving Tom the love potion. Either he might have fallen for during this period, or he would at least stay with her until her child was born.

But neither of this happened. As soon as she stopped giving him the potion, he said that he had been tricked into marrying Merope and left the poor girl crying at the doorstep of a small house in an unknown area, far away from any sort of civilization.

Merope went about roaming the land, carrying an unborn child inside her. For 9 months she roamed here and there. At the end of the ninth month, she felt a pain in her womb. The baby was about to be born. Luckily for Merope, she was near a Muggle settlement. She went to the place and knocked on the door of the nearest house as loudly as she could and fainted due to the excruciating pain.

She woke up after two hours. She was still faint and the family that brought her in was standing around her. She took one glimpse of the baby, happily lying in the arms of the mistress's and told them in a weak voice "Name him Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his father and grand-father." These were the last words spoken by Merope Riddle and she was no more.

The host who brought Merope in, took the child to the orphanage of the settlement. They gave Tom the head of the orphanage and told them what had happened. They also said that they would have brought him up, but they were financially low, so had no other choice than to give the young baby Tom to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2 - THE ORPHANAGE AND TOM

CHAPTER 2 – THE ORPHANAGE AND TOM

Tom was brought up in the orphanage and spent most of his childhood there. The orphanage was a small one, housing only ten boys (including Tom) and seven girls.

The orphanage gave basic education classes for the children, just so that they knew how to read and write and know their numbers.

The children had to attend these classes between the ages of five to seven. Tom started attending these classes from when he was five. He was a fast learner, hence he learnt everything the basic education classes could teach him. He was thirsty for knowledge, always reading something or the other. By the age of seven, Tom had finished most of the famous Muggle classics of his time. Tom didn't limit his reading only to fiction, he also enjoyed reading text-books that gave him knowledge. In fact, he used to snitch the news-paper in the morning from the orphanage supervisor's office and read it from cover to cover.

The teachers who taught the letters and numbers were astounded by this young boy's thirst for knowledge. They had never seen any child so much ahead of the class who were just learning to read and write words like 'cat' and 'dog'. They realized that Tom had to go to the public school to quench his thirst for knowledge. The management was more than willing to agree to send him to school, but, where would they get funds from? They were finding it just enough to run the orphanage with these many children, how can they get money for just one child's education?

They were just about to give up when the management started receiving anonymous letters (more likely envelopes), filled with money and it was addressed to 'Tom Riddle'. This left the rather bewildered. There were no known relatives of young Tom, so who would have sent these envelopes? There was no mistake. The management enquired around the settlement, asking whether any Riddles lived around. But there were none. So, all the money was for Tom. Now, they could send Tom to school.

This was great news for Tom. His birthday was celebrated only the previous week. He was now eight and going to school was like a birthday gift. This was because firstly, he loved to learn anything new. And secondly, he didn't like his fellow companions. In fact, he hated them.

All the other children thought he was weird and dangerous. Dangerous, because once when Tom was six, a boy called Robbie Mellorn teased him. Tom didn't like it at all and rage was building up inside him. When it reached its peak, without knowing what was happening, he sent a stone flying to Robbie and it broke Robbie's nose. Weird, because Tom never even touched the stone. It magically became air-borne and flew with great speed towards Robbie's nose, like as if Tom was urging it to go, as if he had magical powers. After this incident, the children stood clear away from Tom.

There was a little copse just a little bit away from the orphanage and the children were warned against going there, because it was infested by snakes. There were no hard and fast rules preventing a child from going there, but they were strictly cautioned against going in there.

A few weeks after the Robbie Mellorn incident, as it was called henceforth, all the boys in the orphanage surrounded Tom and bashed him up badly. Robbie was popular amongst the boys in the orphanage and all of them wanted to take revenge on sullen, haughty Tom Riddle (I guess he took after Marvolo in some way.). All his powers weren't of any use then. He had to manage being bashed up and when they finished, poor sobbing Tom ran into the thicket, forgetting all the warnings against going in there.

Tom sat down in the middle of the thicket and sat there, sobbing. What he didn't notice, was that all the snakes in the copse started to slither to where he was sitting. The queen of the snakes (queen because she carried herself with poise and decorum and the snakes bowed as she passed) was a King Cobra, a majestic dark brown snake with glittering scales. She came up to Tom and asked in a snakey voice, "Who are you sss?" Tom looked up and got a shock seeing a King Cobra looking at him. He gave a scream and jumped back, narrowly missing stepping on a snake's tail. It gave a sharp, warning 'sss' which scared Tom and he took another step back and was again greeted by a sharp 'sss'. Soon, the whole copse was filled with angry 'sss', until the King Cobra opened her hood and said loudly, "Sssilencssse!"

All the snakes stopped squirming and 'sss'ing. Even Tom was frozen in his tracks.

"Now, thatsss better sss." Said the King Cobra, with satisfaction. "Now, who are you youngling sss?" "I'm Tom Riddle. I stay in the orphanage not far from here. And who are you, madam?" asked Tom, rather frightened. "I am the queen of sssnakesss, Queen Nagini. It'sss not often we find a youngling among our midssst. You mussst be ssspecial, to be here, unssscathed." said Nagini. "Well, actually I'm rather unpopular at the orphanage. None of the children play with me. I love reading, but no one is willing to accept me as a friend. I threw a stone unwillingly at a boy, and broke his nose. It happened by mistake, but all his friends joined together and bashed me up not more than ten minutes ago. That's why I came here, to cry in total privacy." said Tom, rather forlornly. "Poor boy," said Nagini, sympathetically. "Even I had no friendsss, but look at me now sss! I am the ruler of sssnakesss! Ssso don't worry, dear boy, you'll be faousss like me, one day." "Will you be my friend, Queen Nagini?" asked Tom eagerly. "Of courssse, Tom. And you needn't call me 'queen' sss. We are equalsss now that we are friendsss." said Nagini with a snakey smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - TOM'S MIDNIGHT LESSON

CHAPTER 3 – TOM'S MIDNIGHT LESSON

By the age of ten, Tom had become fast friends with Nagini. He spent almost all of his free time (when he didn't have to study) in the little thicket. Tom told Nagini everything that he did and felt. And Nagini, in return, taught him the history of snakes, behaviour, types, everything. She showed him the hoard of the snakes. "So much food! How do you get all this? Surely you couldn't have bought all these pies?" asked a rather astonished Tom, the first time he saw the hoard. "Sssily boy!" scolded Nagini. "Sssurely you didn't think that we bought all thisss? Sssnakessss never buy. They alwaysssss ssssteal! It'ssssss actually a sssport for ussss. Whichever ssssnake ssstealsss the mosssst issss consssidered great! Humanssss kill usss whenever they ssssee ussss. It'ssss our form of revenge."

Tom listened to this quietly and let Nagini's words fill his thoughts.

The next day when he visited the thicket, Tom asked Nagini, "I want to see how you steal. Teach me how to steal." Nagini was proud of Tom. She considered him to be her youngling. "Ssssuch a good boy! Wanting to know how to sssteal. I've taught him well." She thought rather proudly. "Of courssse Tom. I'll teach you myssself. But you musssst come at night. We sssnakesss only ssssteal at night."

Leaving the orphanage grounds at night wasn't allowed, but Tom was determined to learn how to steal. He had a sly plan in his brilliant mind. Around midnight, Tom went skulking around the matron's room. He heard deep snores coming from the room. The coast was clear and Tom sneaked off to the thicket.

That night was the best night Tom had ever had.

Nagini taught him all fundamentals. "Now watch and learn from the exsssspert." Said Nagini as she slithered into the bakery nearby.

Tom crouched near the window and saw Nagini's movements and noted everything in his mind. She slithered silently around the bakery, staying in the shadows, making fast movements after checking the floor for creaks. It was interesting to see her slithering around.

He learnt a lot that night, and tried a few of the tricks he had noticed while going to his room.

"Not bad. Not bad at all! Just a little more practice and I'll be perfect!" he thought, as he went to bed, a sly smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 - TOM'S REVENGE

CHAPTER 4 – TOM'S REVENGE

After the Robbie Mellorn incident, Tom was treated badly. Very badly. No one spoke to him, and even if they did, they would just abuse him. His powers had never worked after the incident. He had to endure whatever the other children said. He also had to endure thrashings from the boys. Tom was weak and he knew if he fought back, the other boys would surely win.

He bottled all his rage inside him and managed not to snap at the others (this would make them abuse him more) or at the matron. He would wait for a chance to slip out to meet Nagini and pour out all his rage and hatred of the others to her.

Tom needed revenge. And he got his revenge after the night he spent with Nagini. "We alwaysssss ssssteal! It'ssssss actually a sssport for ussss. Whichever ssssnake ssstealsss the mosssst issss consssidered great! Humanssss kill usss whenever they ssssee ussss. It'ssss our form of revenge." Nagini had said one day. And by the next day, his brilliant, nefarious mind thought over a plan and had asked Nagini to teach him. His nefarious plan was to steal the most beloved article of the children who abused him and keep it in his wardrobe, just because of spite.

After the midnight lesson on stealing, Tom practiced stealing for a week, to become better. After the practicing, came the time to put it in use. "I will start stealing tomorrow. I am very good at it. Nagini herself says so. After I take my revenge, I will tell Nagini my plan. She will be so proud of me."

"My first victim will be Robbie Mellorn. He's the ring-leader so he'll pay first." thought Tom, with an evil grin.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Tom used all his tricks and techniques and stole from Robbie. He was rather proud of his first loot. "No one even SAW me! I'm too good at this." thought Tom.

That's what Tom thought when he had a spectator who had seen everything he did.

Tom's unknown spectator was matron. It was her day off and she had gone to visit her friend for the day. Then she went for a late night movie and had just returned when she heard a very soft shuffle. She decided to investigate and saw Tom.

She had always had a soft spot for Tom and decided to see what he was up to. She was shocked. Utterly shocked when she saw what he had done. "I must find out what he is doing. I'll check him every night." and went off.

Every night matron kept a silent eye on Tom. She realized with a shock Tom was stealing. She knew how the others treated Tom and felt rather bad, but stealing just out of malice, she couldn't stand it.

"The authority must know about this. I will tell them right now."

And she did just that and all the care-takers, teachers, matrons etc. came to discuss about Tom. They thought it would be kept as a secret but a maid was listening.

Unfortunately, this particular maid loved gossiping and within the week, the whole settlement knew of Tom's act. All the people knew Tom was arrogant and haughty but they didn't know he would go so far and steal.

Tom went to Nagini for counsel. He told her the whole story. "Nagini, what must I do?" he asked worriedly. "You ssssshould know that you ssshould never accssssept that you ssstole. Remember. Deny, deny, deny." "Okay. Deny, deny, deny. Got it."

And that's what Tom did. Deny all the things people wanted him to know.


	5. Chapter 5 - NAGINI UNRAVELS

CHAPTER 5 – NAGINI UNRAVELS

Before everyone knew about Tom's notorious plan, a few of the kind ladies of the settlement used to try and talk to him (even though he gave short, and sometimes rude, replies). Now, that had stopped too. Tom had no one. No one, except Nagini. How long can anyone go on without a single friend? Nagini filled most of his head with all the wrong ideas.

For the first time in ten years, he wished he had tried to mingle with the other children. Nagini told him all sorts of stories of witches and wizards. Mostly, they were scary and included murder, but Nagini told him that these were the greatest wizards of all time.

Tom didn't believe it but the way Nagini narrated it, he felt as though it was all real. Tom loved these stories a lot and wanted to become like one of them. "Of courssse you'll become like them! All you need isss to wait till eleven for your education and you will be famoussss." said Nagini.

"What education? I'm already studying in the public school. Maybe Nagini has made a mistake."

To decided that Nagini had made a mistake and just let that little point slip away.

Nagini mostly told him stories about Salazar Slytherin. "Ssssalazar Sssslytherin wassss the greatesssst of the great wizardsssss. He lived a thousand yearssss ago. Ssssslytherin and hissss three friendsssss: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, sssset up the besssst and mosssst popular sssschool of magic in all the world."

"Asss you know, there are three wizard groupsss: pure-bloodsss who marry only other witchessssand wizardssss, mudbloodsss who have a parent with magical blood and another parent assss a Muggle and half-bloodsss who have a mudblood asss one parent and a witch or wizard asss the other. Mudbloodsss were ssssupposssed to be an embarrasssment to the wizarding world, ssso most of the witches and wizardsss married pure-bloodss and taught their children to follow the tradition."

"Once the school was established, Godric had a thought, "Why should this school teach only pure-bloods? Mudbloods and half-bloods should be given a chance at learning magic. They shouldn't be deprived of the chance to perfect their magic. After all they have magic blood in them. And magical blood shouldn't go waste." Godric shared this thought with Helga, Rowena and Salazar."

"Helga, known for her kind-heartedness, immediately agreed. Rowena, being the brains of the group, carefully analyzed what Godric had said and agreed. Magical blood was becoming sparse. Salazar was the only one who didn't agree. He believed that mudbloods were no more than filth and didn't deserve the right to be taught agic. Their spawns too didn't need the right to magic."

"Since he was the only one objecting, the other three forced him to leave and leave he did. Salazar went around the world, gaining more and more power and fame. He soon became so powerful that wherever he went, everyone bowed to him, including Muggles. But no one ever knew where his hide-out was. Sometimes, when he went around, he used to hand-pick a bunch of pure-bloods, who showed resourcefulness, cleverness, determination, and a certain disregard for the rules, the ability to speak Parseltongue, a cunning mind, ambition, and blood purity and taught them the Dark Arts. He made them powerful and great. But, Salazar had a few secrets too. Secrets, which only the heirs of Salazar Slytherin could attempt and achieve."

"And thus ends the story of the great and powerful Salazar Slytherin." said Nagini alost every other day.

The story of Salazar Slytherin inspired Tom so much that he wished the world Nagini spoke about was true.

But he didn't know that Nagini wasn't lying.


	6. Chapter 6 - A MYSTERIOUS LETTER

CHAPTER 6 – A MYSTERIOUS LETTER

And so months went by, people never talked to Tom nor did they even look at him. Tom felt miserable, but he couldn't tell the other children sorry, his pride would be shattered. He couldn't expect Nagini to help him. "You did a very good job, little one." she hissed. "You make me proud." Instead of listening to how Tom felt, Nagini encouraged him to steal more.

So he had to put up a don't-carish act in front of his own people and in front of his best friend.

Two months before Tom's birthday, he started receiving anonymous letters.

On October first, matron came to his room with a letter in her hand. "You have a letter Tom." she said in a soft, kind voice. Of all the people, matron was the only one who showed sympathy to Tom. Tom just stared at her. Then, realizing that what matron said was true, grabbed the letter from matron's hand and waited for her to go before he banged the door shut and locked.

The letter looked like as if it was made out of parchment and it was addressed to 'Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle'. In his mind, he imagined tearing open the letter and the next instant,, without any warning, the envelope was neatly torn open and a letter was sitting in his hand, waiting to be opened.

"Queer. It has never happened since the Robbie incident!" he thought, completely astounded. He carefully opened the letter and started reading.

Tom,

You may not know me, but I surely know you well. Don't worry. I'm just like you. I'm different too. I knew your father well and he was the greatest man I ever knew. And in my heart, I know you will grow up to honour him and your lineage.

I have heard from the locals in this settlement that you are proud, arrogant and haughty. And if what they are telling is true, then I'm afraid you will have to change your thoughts and attitude.

You should learn to make other people do things for you by charming them with your behaviour. I know this may sound crazy, but to become a great man like your father, learning this is necessary. And you can't do this without help.

If you want to learn how, meet me this Saturday, by the thicket outside the orphanage at noon.

From,

A benefactor.

Tom kept reading the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes! A person who actually wants to do good for him!

"I must meet this person. What he says is true. Why do work when others can do it for you?" he thought, eagerly waiting to meet this person.


	7. Chapter 7 - THE ANONYMOUS BENEFACTOR

CHAPTER 7 – THE ANONYMOUS BENEFACTOR

After receiving and reading the letter, Tom decided to tell Nagini about the letter and how he was going to learn the secrets to make others work for him. He ran to the little thicket and went inside to meet Nagini. But Nagini wasn't there. A snake was passing by and he asked the snake "Where is Nagini?" The snake looked at Tom."You don't need to know where the queen hassss gone. It isssss none of your concsssern." it said in a haughty tone.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner?!" thundered Tom. "Don't you know who I am?" "'Coursssse I do. You are the little brat the queen dotessss on." replied the snake.

Rage boiled inside Tom like fuel being added to a fire. He thought of the snake, suspended mid-air, an invisible arm around its throat, choking it death, and the vision appeared in front of his eyes.

The snake WAS air-borne, and was in great pain, like it couldn't breathe. "She hassss gone out on a meet ssssomeone. I don't know who it isssss nor do I know when she will return." said the miserable snake, chokingly. "Pleasssse young massster, pleasssse releassse me!" it cried desperately.

Tom got his answers and decided to let the snake live. "It may earn me the bad will of Nagini." he thought and released the snake from his powers.

The snake, now grateful, bowed and slithered off.

"Nagini has work. I wonder when she will come back." Thinking so, Tom went off to the orphanage to continue his work.

And so days went by, but Nagini wasn't to be seen. Then came Saturday. "I'll meet this person today." thought Tom decidedly. And that he did. He went near the little thicket, but he couldn't see anyone there. He went around the thicket, but still no sign of anyone.

When he came back to the starting point, he found a man dressed in black with a long cloak around him. The man turned to face Tom. "Ah! I knew you would turn up Tom!" he said without any expression. "I think an introduction is in order," he said, "before we begin the coaching. Sit down, now. I am your friend." Tom had very good instincts,, and his instincts told him that this man clad in black is a friend and would help him to become great in life.

"I am Scipio Malfoy, your father's closest friend and I vowed that I would take care of any of his descendants and teach them the techniques and tricks to the road of power and fame. And I am upholding my vow. Your friend Nagini," he pointed at the snake beside him, "told me a great deal about you. And I am going to teach you how to act."


	8. Chapter 8 - LESSONS BEGIN

CHAPTER 8 – LESSONS BEGIN

"I am going to tell you about your family." said Scipio. "Your father was a rich Muggle who owned most of the town known as Little Haggleton. His name was Tom Riddle Jr and the Riddles were well-known and admired by the people of Little Haggleton."

"In Little Haggleton, there lived another family called the Gaunts. They had a huge house and they were considered haughty by the commoners. The head of the family was Marvolo. He and I were good friends. In fact, the Gaunts and Malfoys are distantly related. In the old days, the head of the Malfoys pledged that each generation would look after the young ones of the Gaunts if necessary."

"And that's what I'm doing. Marvolo was your grandfather and he is now in prison. I followed your mother and father and kept an eye on them."

"One day your father left and your mother left the house and wandered and I followed. Ever since your birth, I've been trying to get information about you, so that I would know if you needed help. Now, after this stealing incident, I understood you required my help. So, here we are. I am going to teach you the art of acting."

"Acting, if used correctly, can help you char people, or in simpler words, make people like you. If you keep your act up well, people may like you so much that they will be willing to do anything for you." said Scipio.

"First you need to learn how to smile charmingly. The first thing you should do is to smile widely and feel as if you are genuinely smiling at the person, as if you are interested in them. Try it now, try giving a big genuine smile for me." instructed Scipio.

Tom tried to feel happy about meeting Scipio and smiled. "Not bad, Tom, not bad at all. You just need a little practice. Try it again."

And so Tom kept trying and trying and trying, until Scipio was completely impressed. "Very good Tom. I have heard your matron has a special spot for you. If she does anything for you, practice your smile. You will be trained every day. Come to the thicket everyday at 4 and I will train you. I must go now. See you tomorrow, Tom." he said and vanished into thin air.

"What all did you tell him about me, Nagini?" Tom asked. "Oh, nothing much. I told him everything you ever told me, mainly about how you felt of the orphanage and the other children. And I alsssso told him about how you took revenge by ssssstealing and all." Nagini said casually.

"You told me only special people like me can talk to snakes. Is he special too?" asked Tom, curiously. "He is sssssspecial, but not as ssssspecial as you. It is sssssomething about your blood that tellsssss me you are ssssspecial. Ssssscipio'sssss blood ssssmellssss normal." replied Nagini. "Don't worry yourssssself with thesssssse questionsssss, Tom. It won't do you good. Concsssentrate on thesssssse lessssssonsssss asssss they may help on your road to fame." she added. "Should I trust and believe him? Did he tell me the truth?" he enquired. "Yess he did. Believe him, but don't let him tell you what to do. You mussst make your own decssssisionsssss." She hissed, warningly.

Keeping what Scipio and Nagini told him, he went back to the orphanage.


	9. Chapter 9 - TOM AND MATRON

CHAPTER 9 – TOM AND MATRON

After the first day of coaching, Tom returned to his room feeling somewhat elated. His grand-father's friend told him all about his past and believes he could become as great as Marvolo. As he made his way, he thought about what he had learned. He sat on his bed, reading a book to take his mind off the events that had occurred that day.

Tom became so engrossed in the book that he completely forgot about dinner. No one bothered to call him. Why should they, when they would get a rude reply? But matron came to his room with bread and butter and a glass of milk. She knocked on his door, and Tom looked up. He was surprised to see matron standing at his door. "May I come in Tom?" she asked with a smile. "I have brought your dinner. You didn't come down so I thought I would bring it to you. Are you feeling alright?" she asked in concern.

"Now is the time to put my lessons in use." Tom thought. He put on a big smile, closed his book, and got up. "Please come in, matron! Here, have a seat!" he said graciously.

Matron was surprised at the change in behaviour. "Are you alright Tom? You seem to be acting weirdly." she asked rather astonished. "Oh, matron! I have been thinking about my life here and I feel I have been horrible to you, even thought you take so much car for me! I feel bad about it and I want to make things right. Will you forgive me for the way I treated you?" enquired Tom, putting up a sad and innocent face.

Tom's act was so good that matron bought it at once. "Bless the little boy! He feels bad for what he has done!" thought the matron, thoroughly pleased by the change in attitude. "Of course dear boy! It's alright. You must have had a traumatizing time when the other children bullied you. You weren't able to control your rage, yes? That's alright. Everyone does it sometime or the other." matron replied kindly.

Now Tom put up an elated face. "Really, matron? You forgive me? Thank you!" he exclaimed and gave matron a big hug. Matron was overwhelmed by this sudden act of love.

"Now have you dinner. You didn't have any today. Only if you eat, you will be strong at be able to concentrate in school. Have it and bring it down to the kitchen." she told him and went off.

"Poor misunderstood creature!" she thought sadly. "I am going to tell everyone how much Tom has changed." Matron went down to the kitchen and had tea with her friend, the cook and told her everything that happened that evening in Tom's room.

In Tom's room, Tom was happy with his success. "I have managed to convice that old fool that I have changed. I am sure Scipio will be proud." With these thoughts in mind, Tom picked up his book and read it while having dinner in peacefulness of his room.


	10. Chapter 10 - LESSONS AND HOW TO USE THEM

CHAPTER 10 – LESSONS AND HOW TO USE THEM

The next day, Tom went to meet Scipio near the thicket. He was very eager to meet his tutor and tell him how he had pleased matron. Scipio listened with utmost attention. "You managed to twist your matron around your little finger in just a day's worth of training! Your lessons will get over sooner than I expect." Scipio said, truly surprised. "But don't let this go to your head. It is time for your next lesson."

And so a month went by, Tom went to school and learnt acting from Scipio. At the end of October, Tom had learnt everything about acting and charming people. As a test, he had to put them in use.

"You have to put all your lessons to use and you have to charm someone. I will be observing you. You should not tell anyone your plan. Think about all the little details, what you will say, what you will require. If you need anything, you can ask me." Instructed Scipio.

"Put my lessons to use. Very challenging. I must carefully brew a plan." Tom thought as he walked back to his room.

Over the next five days, Tom came up with an ingenious plan to please Scipio. The plan was sound, but execution depended on the subject of the plan.

"I shouldn't delay with my plan. I must execute it soon or else Scipio may be disappointed in me." Thought Tom. "I will execute it the day after tomorrow. It must work."

Tom's planned required a few items, which he possibly couldn't afford. He didn't own much money. "I must ask Scipio." Tom thought. So he asked Scipio for the items and Scipio told him it would be ready by midnight.

The next day was Sunday. All the children would sit together for all three meals together. So it was the perfect day for execution. Tom woke up with a funny feeling in the pits of his stomach. He did his daily morning rituals, and wore his best dress for breakfast. He also noticed that the parcel from Scipio was ready, on his table.

He went down to breakfast and smiled at matron. All the children noticed this and started whispering amongst themselves. Everyone ate and after that, Tom cleared his throat. All the children and teachers stared at him. "I wish to make an announcement." said Tom in a clear voice. His face was clear of all emotions and his voice sounded slightly passionate and also a bit wounded. "I know you all don't like me because I broke Robbie's nose. I also know you don't like e because I spitefully stole all your items. I just realized that what I did was wrong." He emphasized this with a sigh. "I keep thinking all the time about how little I have. Then it struck me, you have as little as I do. I had a horrible feeling. Like something breaking inside of me." His voice was doleful. He looked at the floor like he was truly ashamed. A few teachers also started pitying him. "I decided that being spiteful would make you all hate me even more. I am giving all your items back to you along with a little surprise. Please accept it and please do give me another chance. I've acted like a silly goose. Forgive me." Tom acted so sad that most of the children forgave him. Then he took the sack he had brought with him and went around giving people back their belongings.

As he gave the children their belongings, Tom also gave them a handful of candy. "Sorry for taking your items. Here. Take this. I hope you will forgive me." He said this to all the kids, with an ashamed-exppression.

They believed him. And Robbie Mellorn gave him a pat on the back. "You aren't half as horrible I thought you were." Tom smiled when he heard this.

And so his plan was successful. He earned the admiration of Scipio by putting his lessons to good use in a large scale and now the children too liked him.

Life couldn't be better for Tom.


End file.
